Paralyzed
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [TwoShoot For Event "ChanKai Forever Love"] Semuanya memang terlihat apik jika dilihat dengan kasat mata. Tapi jika kau melihatnya dengan teliti, maka hilanglah semua kata-kata pujian yang-sudah-atau-akan-terlontar. Kai; bintang sekolah—Pintar & berbakat dalam dance, ChanYeol; pesona memabukkan—jago bermain musik & olahraga. Mereka sahabat, rival, sekaligus kekasih. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

".**..Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh **_**dia**_**, akan kupastikan hidupmu tak bahagia lagi..."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Paralyze(d)  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Park ChanYeol, Choi Sulli, Oh SeHun.**

**Pair: Park ChanYeol & Kim JongIn.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Special Themes: Park ChanYeol & Kim JongIn (Kai) [ChanKai] –For Event CFL {ChanKai Forever Love}**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung, Freak, TwoShoot.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seorang gadis tengah menarik-narik ujung baju seseorang dari belakang. Bibirnya mengerucut, antara _sebal_ dan mencoba terus merayu orang di depannya. Terdengar hembusan napas kesal dari arah depan, orang itu membalikkan badannya , "Apa untungnya jika aku menurutimu?"

Gadis itu terpekik senang; lantaran rayuannya berhasil membuat sosok pemuda di depannya luluh. Dia memeluk pemuda itu dengan senyum yang terkembang, "Kau memang yang terbaik.. –Aku akan memberikanmu semua yang kau mau."

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tersenyum miring. _Semua yang dia inginkan_. Menarik,"_Okay_, kapan kita melakukan strategi-_konyol-_mu?"

"_As Soon As Possible_. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Aku ingin mengetahuinya, apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak."

_Bagaimana jika tidak? –terkadang tidak semuanya terlihat indah, girl._

Mungkin dibalik kata indah, terdapat racun-racun tak kasat mata yang bersembunyi dengan _apik_nya.

_But, who's know? ' Cause anything is possible. _

.

.

Di sebuah taman, seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung tengah terduduk di bangku taman dan memainkan _iphone_-nya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kanan, dan ke kiri –mencari seseorang yang beberapa minggu ini mengisi harinya. _Yah, seseorang yang mengisi harinya_. Ia melirik arloji di tangannya, pemuda itu mendecak kesal. Ini sudah lewat 15 menit, dan kekasihnya itu belum juga datang. Oh ayolah, pasalnya ia datang kesini karena ada yang memberitahukannya bahwa akan ada hal tidak terduga terjadi, dan ini bersangkutan dengan kekasihnya. Belum lagi, ia harus menyisakan tenaganya untuk besok.

"Kai-_ya_! Kau lihat kedai es krim itu? Bisakah kau membelikannya untukku? Boleh ya.."Ujar seorang gadis dengan tangan bergelayut manja di lengan seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_.

Kai!?–Sepertinya tidak asing.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap kiri; tempat suara itu berasal. Matanya menyipit. Itu–pemuda itu, benar, dia adalah Kai. Sahabat dan Rivalnya selama ini, _atau entahlah, hubungan mereka apa, terlalu absrak untuk dipahami_. Terkadang mereka sangat dekat –sampai-sampai ada yang me_rumor_kan mereka berdua _gay_, namun terkadang mereka terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Sedang apa dia disini? Tunggu! I-itukan Sulli! Kekasihnya yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah Kai dan Sulli. Tangannya terkepal erat.

_SRET_

Es Krim yang berada di tangan Sulli terjatuh seketika. Ia membelalakan matanya melihat kehadiran ChanYeol yang tiba-tiba –_yeah, tentu saja ekspresi Sulli yang seperti itu, tidak sepenuhnya asli. Ada unsur berpura-pura. Bukankah dia yang merencanakan hal ini? Jadi dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi._

ChanYeol menarik kerah Kai dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sulli. Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi ChanYeol, "_Woo,_ _Calm down boy_."

"_Tch!_ Tidak usah berpura-pura, apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan disini?—berkencan, _eoh_?"

Sulli menahan tangan ChanYeol, ketika akan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kai. Baiklah, ini sedikit berlebihan. Setaunya, ChanYeol tidak pernah memukul orang jika orang itu melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. _Apa itu artinya ChanYeol sangat mencintainya? Bisa jadi; tetapi bisa juga..—_ChanYeol mengernyit, tidak suka. Terlihat Sulli tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Jangan."

"K—kau! Oh, baiklah, jadi sekarang kau memihak pemuda _Afrika_ ini? Oke, kalau begitu nikmati harimu dengan.." ChanYeol menggeram kesal, sedikit tidak rela, "Kai-mu. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Kali ini Sulli yang terkekeh. Tak apa jika _akting_nya tidak sempurna, tapi paling tidak ia sudah mengetahui perasaan ChanYeol seperti apa kepadanya. Lebih baik jurus berpura-puranya ia hentikan sekarang, atau justru sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi, dan Sulli tidak ingin itu. Ia memeluk pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang telah sah menjadi kekasihnya itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. ChanYeol berbalik dan melepaskan pelukan Sulli.

"Apa! Kenapa kau tertawa!—kau pikir ini lucu!?"Sungut ChanYeol, tetapi bukannya ketakutan, Sulli justru kembali memeluk ChanYeol dari arah depan. Baginya kecemburuan ChanYeol, adalah cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu ChanYeol, sangat!"

Kai merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut akibat cengkraman ChanYeol yang mendadak tadi. Ini tidak ada dalam permintaan Sulli, tau seperti ini, lebih baik Kai menggunakan jaket saja tadi. _Uh! _Kau harus bertanggung jawab Sulli! Matanya beralih menatap kedua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan; atau Sulli yang memeluk ChanYeol. _Sedikit terpancar perasaan iba terhadap gadis itu_. _Dirinya berharap, semoga Sulli tidak selalu bergantung dengan ChanYeol, karena Kai tidak yakin, apa yang akan Sulli lakukan jika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. _Ia mendecih melihat ekspresi ChanYeol saat itu. _Dasar Aktor jadi-jadian. _Melihat tatapan sinis Kai, ChanYeol tersenyum _bangga –_hanya bertahan sedetik saja, yang kemudian berganti dengan mimik bingung yang _terlalu sempurana_ di wajah tampan ChanYeol, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan orang ini!"

Kedua bola matanya berputar malas, "Berhenti memanggilku '_orang ini_' atau '_orang Afrika_'. Aku juga mempunyai nama, tiang listrik!"

"Kau sendiri tidak memanggil namaku, jadi untuk apa aku memanggil namamu?"

"Terserah. Sulli, cepatlah, tugasku sudah selesai dan aku ingin segera pulang, lalu menikmati hadiahku,"

"T-tunggu! Hadiah apa!"

Sulli tersenyum, ia menengahi ChanYeol dan Kai yang sebentar lagi akan meledak,"Tenanglah, aku akan menceritakan segalanya, begini kau taukan _changi, _kalau beberapa akhir ini kau terlalu sibuk latihan basket. Baik, aku tau karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah, tapi tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktuku untuk sebentar? Paling tidak, kirimi aku pesan atau telpon aku dikala senggang. Namun nyatanya kau lebih memilih bola _orange _itu, daripada kekasihmu sendiri. Itu membuatku mulai berpikiran bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.."

'_bukan sudah, tetapi memang tidak.'_ Lanjut Kai dalam hati.

"–Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengetahui, apakah kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Dan aku mulai memikirkan rencana ini. Maafkan aku, _changi, _telah membuatmu salah paham. Lagipula aku melakukannya dengan Kai. Sahabatku dan sahabatmu.."

'_bukan!'_ sambung Kai dan ChanYeol nyaris bersamaan. Tentu saja karena kebetulan.

"–Dan sekarang aku sudah lega. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kebenaran, bahwa kau mencintaiku. _Ah.._ _jeongmal mianhae, changi_. _Saranghae Channie.._"

ChanYeol tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Sulli pelan. Kai memalingkan wajahnya, bisakah mereka tidak bermesraan di depannya? Ia bosan berada di ambang kemewahan cinta yang menggebu-gebu seperti ini; apalagi ketika dirinya tidak dianggap oleh kedua sejoli itu. Setelah puas ber_lovey-dovey, _berbagi _senyuman_ dengan Sulli –yang tidak Kai mengerti sama sekali. ChanYeol me_death glare _Kai.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuh _dia_, akan kupastikan hidupmu tak bahagia lagi, Kai. Aku akan membuat _perhitungan _kepadamu."

Seringaian licik tercetak jelas di paras Kai. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, dan menjilat bibir atasnya –_merasa tertantang rupanya_. Kedua tangan Kai memasuki saku _jeans_nya, ia berjalan mendekati ChanYeol dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Dengan senang hati aku akan menunggunya, Yeol_lie_.. _hyung._"

Merasa ada yang aneh disini, Sulli segera merangkul lengan ChanYeol dan memotong pembicaran, serta pandangan yang–entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti arti pandangan mereka,"Baiklah, kalau begitu apakah aku boleh mengajak ChanYeol pergi sekarang? Maafkan aku _Baby Kkamjong_, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu pergi, dan merusak makan malamku dengan _My Boy_. Tidak untuk hari ini."

Kai memundurkan langkahnya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat ketika berhadapan dengan Sulli. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya, membuat ChanYeol menghela napas. _Dasar Mr. Perfect palsu_.

"Ada apa, Sulli? Lalu, _hey!_ bagaimana dengan hadiahku?"

Sedikit ada yang ganjal dengan pertanyaan Kai, tetapi Sulli mencoba mengacuhkannya, "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku dan ChanYeol akan _dinner_ hari ini, jadi hadiahmu akan ditunda sebentar, Kai."

"_Eh, _benarkah? Tapi perutku sudah berlomba paduan suara?"

Sulli tertawa, ia mengacak surai pirang Kai dan memeluk tubuh _tan _itu, "Tidak bisa, Kai. _Eumm_… begini, bagaimana jika aku membelikanmu makanan saja setelah pulang makan malam?"Tanyanya, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kai. ChanYeol menarik tubuh Sulli dari dekapan Kai –_atau Sulli yang mendekap Kai_. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaan; entah untuk siapa, ChanYeol memang menatap tajam Kai, tapi tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Sulli. "Ya! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Berpelukan di hadapanku dengan mesra, dan _hey_—Kai! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuh Sulli-ku! Kau ingin macam-macam padaku?"

Lagi-lagi Kai hanya menyeringai, _terlihat lebih tipis daripada sebelumnya_. Kedua matanya menatap balik ChanYeol; seolah berbicara '_kau berakting lebih buruk dariku, ChanYeol'. _ChanYeol mengernyit, lalu merangkul pinggang Sulli agar mendekatinya, '_tetapi setidaknya aku tidak berakting-kekanak-kanakkan sepertimu, Kai_'.Kai mengerucutkan bibir sensualnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tanah. Bertingkah seperti seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang kehilangan mobil-mobilan terbarunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti pandangan ChanYeol barusan, tapi Kai yakin jika ChanYeol menghinanya. Berusaha tidak se_aneh_ mungkin dihadapan Sulli, Kai mengambil _smartphone_-nya, dan menghubungi seseorang, "_Okay,_ tidak apa-apa jika kalian meninggalkanku. Dan jangan lupakan, kau berhutang padaku satu porsi ayam goreng, Sulli. Sana, pergilah! Sebelum aku sakit hati. Aku sudah meminta SeHun untuk menjemputku."

"_Mianhae, my baby. _Aku berjanji akan membelikanmu seporsi ayam goreng, kalau perlu pelayannya akan kubawa juga. Sekali-kali kau juga membutuhkan kekasih, bukan?"

"Tidak perlu, banyak yang sudah mengantre giliran untuk bersamaku,"Sahut Kai santai, dan tanpa diketahuinya, ChanYeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menggeram. Terlihat sedikit, _err_.. tidak suka, _mungkin? _ Tapi untuk apa? Ha—ha.

.

.

Park ChanYeol dan Kim JongIn atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kai. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Mungkin jika mereka adalah personil _boyband _terkenal, kalian akan dengan mudah mengetahui siapa mereka, tapi mereka bukanlah artis papan atas atau personil salah satu _boyband_, mereka adalah orang biasa. Mari ChanYeol dan Kai; mereka adalah bintang-panutan sekolah. ChanYeol yang berbakat dalam musik dan olahraga, sedangkan Kai yang mempunyai bakat dalam bidang _dance _dan pelajaran. Bisa dikatakan kepopularitasan mereka tidak bisa dipandang remeh di sini, bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang membuat grup di dunia maya, hanya untuk menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah _fans _sejati ChanYeol dan Kai. Hubungan antara kedua siswa popular itupun menarik. Ada kalanya mereka benar-benar menjadi sahabat tak terpisahkan; hingga beberapa _fans _menginginkan mereka bersama sebagai pasangan _gay_, namun ada kalanya juga mereka menjadi orang asing dan saling mengasingkan, dengan aura mematikan.

Kisah asmara merekapun banyak dicari-cari oleh _fans _mereka, bahkan tak jarang mereka rela membuang uang untuk mempercantik diri, sesuai dengan _type_ gadis masing-masing. Dan dari banyaknya _fans_ yang mengagumi ChanYeol, Sulli lulus dalam seleksi gadis _type-nya_. Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu, mendapatkan kesempatan menjalin hubungan dengan Sang Idola. Berbeda idola, berbeda juga dengan kisah asramanya, Kai lebih cenderung senang bertingkah lucu –atau ada yang mengatakan _aegyo_, daripada menanggapi serius tentang percintaannya. Seolah perjalanan cintanya itu tidak terlalu penting. Tetapi menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi _fans-fans_nya–yang tetap mengagguminya.

Saat ini Kai sedang terduduk di samping kursi kemudi sebuah mobil _sport _ berwarna kuning. Sepi. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara di dalam mobil itu. Hingga akhirnya suara desahan malas terdengar dari arah kursi kemudi, "Kalian berdua memang aneh. Jauh lebih aneh daripada hubungan antara _Tom and Jerry_."

Kai terkikik, bisa-bisanya pemuda berkulit putih melewati batas–_itu pemikiran Kai_–ini, menyamakan hubungannya dengan ChanYeol seperti kucing biru _idiot _itu, dengan tikus berstok ide jail yang tidak pernah habis.

"Kau pikir kami apa? Tokoh kartun yang begitu-begitu saja? Bertengkar-saling kejar-berbaikan. Bahkan perawakanku tidak seburuk tikus itu. _Yah, _walaupun aku mengakui kulitnya sedikit sama dengan kulitku. Tapi tetap saja, jauh lebih seksi milikku."

SeHun tertawa pelan, ia meninju lengan Kai dari arah samping, "Percaya diri sekali kau. Namun tetap saja, kalian itu bertingkah seperti tokoh kartun itu. Sadarlah Kkamjong. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa hubungan yang kalian miliki itu terlalu absurd? Kalian sepasang sahabat, atau bisakah aku menyebutnya sahabat berstatus kekasih sekaligus? Tetapi pada hari berikutnya, kalian akan berubah menjadi dua sosok monster yang saling mengejar; saling membunuh dan mencoba menangkap satu-sama-lain untuk kesenangan pribadi. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menyamakan kalian dengan _Tom and Jerry_."

Baru kali ini, Kai mendengarkan SeHun berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu; mengkomentari hubungan _aneh_nya dengan ChanYeol. Kai menghadap ke arah jendela di sampingnya, tangannya menopang dagu, "Dan ChanYeol sebagai _Tom_, sedangkan aku sebagai _Jerry_, seperti itukah?"

"Ya, dan kau sudah mengetahui itu. Apakah sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya?"

Kai memajukan bibirnya, kemudian berdecak, "Sedikit. Kau tau SeHun, terlalu banyak masalah yang berbelit-belit dan menyusahkan untuk dipahami. Dan aku membencinya. Aku dan ChanYeol–Kami memang bersahabat; sekaligus rival untuk beberapa hal, itu saja, tidak lebih. Tapi ada sesuatu yang _entahlah_, terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan, namun yang aku tau 'sesuatu' itu seolah menarik tubuhku untuk melakukan hal yang di luar logika bersama ChanYeol. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, _ya –ugh! Aku pusing_."

"Apa kau menyukai ChanYeol?"Gumam SeHun pelan, terlihat guratan tidak suka dari wajahnya. Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah SeHun, sepertinya tadi ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari SeHun, "Kau bilang apa SeHun? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya," SeHun mengernyit, bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membuat Kai peka terhadap sesuatu. _Tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaan seseorang?_

"Bagaimana dengan Sulli?"Tanya SeHun; mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi. Kai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memejamkan matanya, "Aku merasa kasihan padanya, seharusnya ChanYeol tidak usah terlalu memberi harapan palsu pada gadis manis itu…" SeHun menengok sekilas, seakan dirinya bertanya kenapa perkataannya menggantung, "–Karena setelah aku membantunya-membuat-ChanYeol-cemburu-hari-ini, aku takut Sulli akan berbuat yang lebih mengerikan. Mengakhiri hidupnya –mungkin?"

Lagi-lagi SeHun hanya bisa mendesah, rasanya SeHun ingin menghajar ChanYeol hingga babak belur–akibat ke_konyol_annya, dan menyeret Kai ke gudang, untuk di cuci otak; _setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada meninju orang yang mengisi hatinya. _Tapi apa haknya melakukan tindakan kriminal itu? Kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sensitif? Dan kenapa juga mereka berdua harus bertemu?–hingga menimbulkan ke_abstrak_an ini, "Tapi lebih baik, kalian mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sulli secepatnya, atau akan berlanjut semakin dalam dan semakin menyakiti banyak orang. Aku yakin jika Sulli benar-benar mencintai ChanYeol, Sulli akan mengerti dan mencoba memaklumi sifat ChanYeol yang temperament itu, dan kau tidak perlu lagi merasa kasihan kepadanya. _Simple _kan?" –_dan aku bisa merasa lebih leluasa memilikimu_.

"Tidak semuda itu SeHun!"

_CKIT_

Untung saja jalanan sedang sepi, SeHun jadi tidak perlu mendengar ceramahan bahkan tuntutan dari pemilik kendaraan di belakangnya. SeHun mengusap wajahnya pelan, _dia memulai lagi_. Kai memukul dasbor mobil SeHun keras. Matanya menyorotkan kemarahan, dia mencengkram ujung baju SeHun tiba-tiba, dan mendesis, "Kau!–"

"–_Ah! _SeHun! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menarik bajumu. _Eum_, apakah aku merusaknya? Tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal jahat kepadamu. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"Sahutnya se_biasa_ mungkin; seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Tinggal dan kenal bersama Kai selama 6 bulan, membuat SeHun sudah menghapal Kai sepenuhnya –dan ia berusaha memakluminya. Kai adalah seorang _A__lter ego_; seseorang dengan kepribadian ganda yang bertolak belakang. Ada kalanya dia menjadi orang berhati lembut dan pengertian; walaupun tidak sensitif, tapi ada kalanya ia menjadi seorang yang kejam, licik, dan mudah marah. Namun kepribadiannya itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja, dan Kai akan lupa dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

Itulah alasan kenapa SeHun tidak menyutujui hubungan Kai dan ChanYeol; entah itu sahabat atau rival atau kekasih sekaligus. Apalagi, tidak ada yang mengetahui sifat asli ChanYeol dan Kai, selain dirinya dan ChanYeol dan Kai sendiri. SeHun takut, jika suatu saat mereka benar-benar akan menjadi monster dan saling menyakiti –dan saat itu terjadi, dia tidak ada di tempat kejadian perkara. _Atau kau takut kehilangannya?_

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kita berhenti di tengah jalan?"

"Tidak ada, kita akan pulang sekarang."

.

.

_Temperamental _; _lebih tepatnya Temperament Koleris –ia adalah seorang cepat, praktis, aktif, independen, berpendirian tegas, dan senang membuat keputusan tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut. Cenderung bersifat dominan, memiliki jiwa kepimpinan yang tegas._

_Kepribadian ganda; atau yang sering disebut dengan Elter Ego –adalah seseorang dengan kepribadian ganda, yang saling bertolak belakang. Orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, cenderung lebih cepat berubah kelakuannya dalam rentan waktu yang sebentar,bahkan terkadang orang berkepribadian ganda tidak mampu mengingat dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya._

.

.

ChanYeol menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot ke pangkal hidung. Tangannya mengambil coklat panas di samping _laptop_nya, lalu meminumnya. Setelah meletakkan gelas itu kembali di atas meja, ChanYeol tersenyum sinis. _Untuk apa SeHun mengirimkannya pesan seperti itu?_ Tanpa SeHun peringatkan pun, ChanYeol sudah mengerti tentang hal miring itu. Tentang sisi negatif dirinya, maupun Kai –yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan.

Mereka; ChanYeol dan SeHun, bisa juga dikatakan sebagai sahabat atau rivalnya, _walaupun tidak seaneh hubungannya dengan Kai_. Mereka lebih dominan ke arah rival, bukan karena SeHun adalah siswa populer juga, atau karena SeHun pintar dalam hal Olahraga dan _Dance_ –melainkan karena SeHun menyukai Kai. _Oh! _ChanYeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan SeHun selama ini untuk melindungi Kai, salah satunya dengan mengirimkan pesan ini. SeHun berusaha menjauhkannya dengan Kai. SeHun mengancam seorang Park ChanYeol.

–Oh tentu saja itu menarik, bermain-main dengan kurcaci pucat itu sepertinya tidak masalah. _Setelah Sulli dan Kai_.

_Bermain-main cinta, memanglah keahliannya. Keahlian busuk; yang selama ini dia pun tak mengerti –ChanYeol sudah buta. Perasaannya telah tertutup kabut tebal yang memilukan._

…_dan mengakibatkan dia menjadi seorang temperament._

"Ini akan semakin menarik."

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Ampun! Jangan bunuh saya!<p>

Saya tau, saya masih nanggung 2 fic yang belum _end_. _And now_, _you-know-what-I-mean_, _right? _

Tapi saya enggak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Imajinasi saya gak selesai-selesai, jadi gini deh.

Dan, Kak **EL _atau Homin 'EL, _**Adalah penyelenggara event ini. Jujur, saya bingung pada awalnya mau buat atau enggak, tapi gak ada salahnya buat nyoba. Dan maaf kalo bukan OS, melainkan TS.

So, Mind to Review?

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


	2. Chapter 2

"…**Apakah kau juga akan meninggalkanku, **_**hyung?**_**"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Paralyze(d)**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Park ChanYeol, Oh SeHun, Choi Sulli & Little bit Huang Zi Tao.**

**Pair: Park ChanYeol & Kim JongIn.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Special Themes: Park ChanYeol & Kim JongIn (Kai) [ChanKai] –CFL {ChanKai Forever Love}**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung, Freak, TwoShoot.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away?<em>

_Or will you stay  
><em>_Even if it hurts  
>Even if I try to push you out<br>Will you return?  
>And remind me who I really am<br>Please remind me who I really am  
>Everybody's got a dark side<br>Do you love me?  
>Can you love mine?<em>

_Nobody's a picture perfect  
>But we're worth it<em>  
><em>You know that we're worth it<em>  
><em>Will you love me?<em>  
><em>Even with my dark side?<em>

.

.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Seorang pemuda yang tengah meminum air putih di ruang makannya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang bertamu sepagi ini? Memangnya ada perlu apa, hingga harus bertamu sepagi ini? –_disaat jam akan berangkat sekolah? _

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah pemuda berkulit _sexy _berbalut seragam sekolahnya– kemeja putih dan jas coklat, serta dasi kotak merah bergaris coklat –di seberang meja makannya; di hadapannya. Mempertanyakan kedatangan orang tak diketahui itu. Kai hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menaik turunkan bahunya, "Tidak tau, aku tidak mendapat pesan apapun dari orang-orang terdekat. Mungkin saja, itu temanmu?"

"Aku? Aku pun tidak merasa telah menghubungi seseorang untuk berkunjung kemari atau mendapat pesan dari seseorang jika ingin ke rumah _kita _–maksudku rumah ini,"ucapnya ragu. Seingatnya ia memang tidak menghubungi seseorang semalam, maupun pagi ini, kecuali –_dia_. Karena memang hanya _dia _seorang yang ia hubungi, ia kirimi pesan, _atau mungkin ia ancam_; walaupun tidak memintanya untuk mendatangi rumahnya sekalipun. Tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat_nya, _rasanya tidak mungkin jika _dia _tidak mendatanginya.

Kai membersihkan mulutnya dengan _tissue_, kemudian beranjak berdiri, "Biar kubukakan,"sahutnya, sebelum SeHun menghentikan langkahnya, "Tidak, biar aku saja yang membukanya, kau tunggu disini saja."

Sedetik, raut wajah Kai menyiratkan kebingungan, namun setelah beberapa saat, Kai kembali terduduk di kursi meja makan, dan memakan makanannya, "_Well, _kalau begitu, bukakan saja pintunya. Sepertinya orang di luar tidak memiliki kesabaran yang _banyak_."

SeHun terkekeh, ia mengusap pelan surai pirang itu, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama. Tangannya meraih _kenop _pintu, dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan lewat mulut. Bisa saja sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi, _tidak untuk sekarang, ia tidak ingin paginya hancur hanya karena dia_.

_CKLEK_

"_Oh, _hai, _milky_."

Sebuah seringaian _licik _terpampang di hadapan SeHun saat ini. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnnya melambai ke arahnya. _Dan yah, sepertinya ChanYeol benar-benar akan membalasnya_. SeHun menarik senyumnya, ia membuka pintunya lebar, "Rupanya kau _H.V _[_singkatan antara Happy Virus]_, ada perlu apa? –_ah! _Tapi maaf, aku tidak menerima karangan bunga disini."

ChanYeol memukul pelan kepala SeHun dengan _buket _bunganya, kemudian tertawa hambar –menambahkan kesan mencekam; sekalipun mereka berdua tidak melemparkan tatapan maut, justru tersenyum. _You-know-what-lah, hubungan mereka berduapun tidak memiliki kepastian, mungkin bisa dikatakan termasuk kedalam kategori sahabat dan rival; namun lebih dominan ke sisi rival. Rival mendapatkan Kai? Bisa jadi_. SeHun membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa kau memukulku? Kau tau, aku menata rambutku menjadi se_indah _ini membutuhkan waktu lama."

Lagi-lagi ChanYeol hanya tertawa hambar, lalu dengan _sopan _menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah SeHun—yang ditempatinya bersama Kai, "Seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja, SeHun,"Ucapnya disela bersiul. Melihat _gelagat _ChanYeol yang mulai menunjukkan serangan-balik, dengan cekatan SeHun mencengkram tangan ChanYeol. Kali ini wajahnya tidak menyiratkan _keramahan_ lagi, "Mau kemana kau, ChanYeol?"

Mendengar '_mainan_'nya berdesis tajam, dan mencengkram tangannya –_membuktikan bahwa SeHun sudah terjebak dan mengikuti arus permainannya._ _Permainan yang berujung pada keputusasaan, atau bisa dikatakan 'labirin'nya_. ChanYeol semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, "_Baby black! _Apa kau di dalam? Aku akan ke–"

_PRANG_

Kedua pemuda _jangkung _itu menoleh ke ruang makan. Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, ChanYeol dan SeHun berlari ke ruang makan. ChanYeol berjengit, ia melihat semua piring di atas meja makan hancur di lantai –_Uh-oh! Dan lihat tangannya! Ia sedang menggenggam dan mengacungkan pecahan piring itu_. SeHun dengan langkah hati-hati mencoba mendekati Kai yang _kembali _berulah. Sampai saat ini, dia belum menemukan cara tepat untuk menghentikan tingkah Kai. Memang, ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa salah satu cara menyembuhkan _Alter ego_nya adalah dengan menggabungkan kepribadiannya; tetapi sayangnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti… _dan tidak mau mengerti._

_Karena menghadapi kenyataan jauh lebih menyakitkan._

"Kai, tenanglah, _h-hey!_"

Kai menatap _nyalang _ke arah pintu ruang makan–tempat ChanYeol berdiri mematung, dan SeHun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tangannya semakin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pecahan piring itu ditangannya, hingga tak sengaja melukai tangannya.

"_Akh!_"

Melihat darah yang mengalir dari ujung jari Kai, SeHun dan ChanYeol bertambah panik. Kai melemparkan pecahan piring itu, dan meniup jarinya yang terluka. _Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia melihat jarinya berdarah dengan sendirinya –dan ketika itu ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya untuk tidak menghancurkan seluruh isi ruang tamunya._ Sedikit _cemas_, Kai mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap ruang makan itu. Pecahan piring tersebar dimana-mana, bahkan makanan yang tadi ia makan sudah tidak terbentuk. Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

SeHun segera menarik Kai; menjauhi pecahan-pecahan piring di lantainya, dan memeluk tubuh bergetar itu. Tangan putihnya mengelus pelan surai pirangnya, mencoba membuatnya setenang mungkin, "Tenanglah, aku disini. Kau aman bersamaku."

"Apakah aku yang melakukan semua ini SeHun?"

"Tidak, tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piringmu, dan membuat tanganmu terluka. Maafkan aku," –_maafkan aku harus terus membohongimu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku karena…–harus menunda kebahagiaanmu. _Tapi bolehkah dia _sedikit _egois?

ChanYeol hanya mendecih pelan, menyaksikan kisah _sok _dramatis di hadapannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh tingginya ke dinding di belakangnya, dan melipat kedua tangannya, "_Eghm! _Apakah aku menggangku kalian?"

SeHun melirik sekilas ke arah ChanYeol, dan mendengus pelan; _apakah ini juga termasuk pembalasannya? _Kai mengangkat kepalanya dari leher SeHun, menatap ChanYeol dalam diam. Apa yang dilakukan ChanYeol _hyung _disini? Setaunya tadi ChanYeol tidak ada di sini. ChanYeol mengulum senyumnya, saat mendapat perhatian dari Kai, tetapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap tetesan darah dari jari Kai yang belum sempat terobati –_bingo! _ Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu, ChanYeol segera menarik Kai dari pelukan SeHun. Ia mengambil tangan Kai, dan mengamati jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa ini sakit, _sweetheart?_"

Kedua pipi Kai merona samar, ia memukul pundak ChanYeol pelan, kemudian menggeleng. Sungguh! Demi apapun! SeHun ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya sekarang. Ini yang ditakutkannya dari dulu; hingga sempat berpikiran untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua, terutama ChanYeol, atau paling tidak, berharap mereka berdua tidak dipertemukan. Namun apa boleh buat? Apa haknya menghancurkan dua _insan _itu? Hak sebagai _rival _untuk merebut hati Kai? Bisa jadi, tapi jauh dari kata _rival, _sebenarnya SeHun sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menang dan kalah. Lalu hak untuk menjadikan Kai miliknya? _Ouh, Ayolah, _apa SeHun harus mengulang kata yang sama setiap saat; bahwa SeHun itu tidak sebodoh ChanYeol dan setidak peka Kai.

_Mereka memang sahabat, dan kekasih disaat bersamaan_… _hanya saja, itu terlihat secara fisik, bukan batin, dan Kai telah terperosok dalam pesonanya. Pesona busuknya, yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh SeHun. Sahabat yang mencintainya tanpa balasan._

_Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dirinya kalah, hanya oleh pesona seorang Park ChanYeol. Pemuda licik yang selalu memainkan perasaan orang lain. _

_Bukankah, kenyataan memang jauh lebih menyakitkan?_

"Tidak, kau pikir aku seperti seorang gadis? Yang akan menangis ketika terluka?"

Sebuah tawa nyaring, _sengaja _ChanYeol keluarkan. Dia menang. Selalu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang memang begitu menyenangkan. Puas dengan kemenangannya, ChanYeol memasukkan jari Kai ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum menghisapnya pelan. Kai terdiam, tubuhnya menegang. Ada desiran aneh di dalam dadanya, membuat rona merah di pipinya kembali muncul. Muak dengan pandangan di depannya, SeHun memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kali ini, dia hanya bisa mengharapkan kebahagiaan Kai. Semoga saja, Park-_bodoh-idiot_-ChanYeol itu mendapatkan karma, dan jatuh cinta kepada Kai. _Semoga saja_.. dan semoga Kai segera normal seperti orang lainnya. Karena sejujurnya, cara mengendalikan seseorang dengan berkepribadian ganda adalah menggabungkan kedua sifat menguntungkan, lalu menghancurkan kepribadian yang bersifat negatif. Dan kedua sifat menguntungkan yang dimiliki Kai adalah; _perhatian dan lebih peka._ Disaat Kai dalam _mode normal_ sifat yang menonjol adalah perhatiannya terhadap seseorang, namun ketika Kai berada di dalam _mode sifat lainnya_, maka yang menonjol adalah dia menjadi lebih peka.

_Artinya, Kai akan lebih menaruh perhatian dan kepekaannya kepada seseorang yang disukainya. Dicintainya._

"_S-stop_! Hentikan bodoh! I-itu terasa aneh."

Seringaian _evil _muncul di paras _penuh pesona _ChanYeol, ia mengeluarkan jari Kai dari mulutnya, dan mengecupnya pelan, membuat Kai semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Malu. _Sial! _Rasanya ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun, selain merona seperti gadis. ChanYeol menangkup kedua pipi Kai, "Kau memang indah, _baby black_. _You're mine_."

Merasa tergoda, Kai memejamkan matanya, menunggu hal yang beberapa akhir ini tidak dirinya rasakan, semenjak kedatangan Sulli. _Ah! _Gadis malang. Maafkan mereka berdua, yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti arti cinta sebenarnya. ChanYeol mendekatkan wajahnya, tepat di depan bibir _penuh _itu, kemudian berucap, "Belum saatnya, _sweety_. Kau ingin terlambat hari ini. _Heum_?"

"Sialan kau Park ChanYeol! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

.

**.**

_Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>What can become<br>If you give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am_

**.**

**.**

Semenjak hari itu, tidak ada lagi SeHun yang membuntuti Kai atau SeHun yang mengekori Kai dan ChanYeol; bahkan sempat terdengar jika SeHun sudah tidak tinggal serumah dengan Kai –_yeah, seluruh warga sekolah sudah mengetahui kalau Kai tinggal bersama SeHun_. Terakhir berita yang terdengar adalah SeHun dengan terang-terangan sedang mendekati LuHan. _Sunbae_ mereka yang bertubuh mungil dan berparas–_Eghm_–manis. Sulli juga terlihat mulai menjauhi ChanYeol –tak jarang, ketika Sulli dan ChanYeol sedang bertemu di jalan, gadis manis itu lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya daripada memandang wajah-_pesona-mematikan-_ChanYeol. Tidak ada yang mengetahui penyebab Sulli menjauhi ChanYeol; kecuali mereka berdua sendiri dan Kai. Hingga menyebabkan banyaknya _isu-isu_ negatif yang tersebar, namun tak banyak juga yang menyambutnya dengan bahagia, karena sekarang _fans_-_fans _mereka, bisa dengan bebas mendekati _idola _mereka. _Sedikit gila, memang_. Sedangkan ChanYeol dan Kai sendiri, justru menampakkan urat-urat kebahagiaan. Mereka lebih sering terlihat bersama, walau terkadang mereka akan menjadi diri mereka masing-masing –monster yang saling mencekam. Tapi sepertinya tidak semengerikan dulu. Entah mengapa.. kali ini mereka terlihat lebih –_harmonis_? _Bahagia? _

ChanYeol mengusap-usap surai pirang di pangkuannya itu. Saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah. Sekali-sekali membolos tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula selama ini mereka terlalu _rajin _mengikuti pelajaran yang _entah masuk atau tidak. _Ia tersenyum melihat wajah polos yang Kai perlihatkan. Masih teringat olehnya, kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika ia membalaskan penyerangan baliknya ke SeHun, dan merebut Kai darinya; membuahkan hasil yang menyenangkan. ChanYeol akui, ia memang _munafik_, terkadang bahkan ia meninju dinding di sampingnya jika melihat Kai dekat dengan SeHun atau melampiaskannya bersama temannya; Huang Zi Tao. _Miris_nya, ia merasakan perasaan aneh tersebut sebagai perasaan benci, tidak suka, dan justru memainkan perasaan orang lain; untuk meluapkan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu itu –_hingga berujung menjebak dirinya sendiri_. Menyadarkan perasaannya selama ini, bahwa sesungguhnya dirinya terlalu _bodoh _mengenai _apa-itu-cinta_.

_Benar-benar karma, eoh?_

Bahkan ketika Sulli sedang menguji seberapa besar cintanya, ia tidak rela untuk menyebut Kai dengan Kai-mu –walaupun ChanYeol mencoba terus menepisnya. _Bukankah dirinya terlalu bodoh?_

"_K—kau! Oh, baiklah, jadi sekarang kau memihak pemuda Afrika ini? Oke, kalau begitu nikmati harimu dengan.." ChanYeol menggeram kesal, sedikit tidak rela, "Kai-mu. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Selamat bersenang-senang!" _[_chap. 1_]

–Atau ketika Kai mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki banyak penggemar yang meng_antre _untuk bersamanya. _Dan lagi-lagi, ChanYeol menepis perasaan itu_.

"_Mianhae, my baby. Aku berjanji akan membelikanmu seporsi ayam goreng, kalau perlu pelayannya akan kubawa juga. Sekali-kali kau juga membutuhkan kekasih, bukan?"_

"_Tidak perlu, banyak yang sudah mengantre giliran untuk bersamaku,"Sahut Kai santai, dan tanpa diketahuinya, ChanYeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menggeram. Terlihat sedikit, err.. tidak suka, mungkin? Tapi untuk apa? Ha—ha. _[_chap. 1_]

Tapi kali ini, ChanYeol benar-benar ber_syukur _dengan apa yang dilakukannya dulu –_okay, _kecuali ketika merebut Kai dari SeHun; _hey! _Kai itu miliknya. Karena dengan begitu, mungkin dia tidak akan mengenal siapa itu Kai, SeHun, dan –_ugh! _Sulli. Ada perasaan _sedih_, setiap ChanYeol menyebutkan namanya. Bagaimana 'pun juga, Sulli _mantan _kekasihnya; orang yang disayanginya, sebagai ikatan sahabat dekat. _Persahabatan dalam arti sesungguhnya_. Ia adalah gadis manis yang _selalu _menghiasi hari-harinya beberapa bulan _silam_, pemilik senyuman yang hangat –_namun senyuman Kai, jauh lebih hangat, _dan seseorang yang _ceria_. Tak jarang, ChanYeol akan tertawa ketika mengingat masa-masa _bahagia _mereka, namun perlahan akan terhenti, mengingat Sulli yang sekarang berubah. _Salahkan dirinya yang keterlaluan! _

"ChanYeol_lie-idiot-hyung_!" ChanYeol sedikit tersentak, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, "Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Kai-ya! Apa kau memimpikanku?"

Kai bangkit dari tidurnya, ia mengusap-usap matanya sejenak, lalu menyipitkan matanya ke arah ChanYeol –_yang entah kenapa, justru dibalas dengan kecupan pelan di pipinya_. Kai meng_hapus _kasar _bekas _kecupan bibir ChanYeol dari pipinya, "Berhenti melakukan hal yang _mengerikan_, _jerapah_!"

"_Tck! _Kau ini, bukannya berubah menjadi lebih _manis, _justru lebih menakutkan. Bukankah sekarang, seharusnya kau bahagia bisa memiliku tanpa pengganggu lagi? _Heum?_" Kai menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan perubahan sifat ChanYeol yang terjadi beberapa akhir ini, terlihat lebih _–err.. menggoda, mungkin?_ Tapi bagimana 'pun juga, Kai tidak akan mengakuinya. Sekali 'pun SeHun kembali menjadi sahabatnya. _Yeah, _entah mengapa setelah kejadian _rebut-rampas-targetmu _waktu itu, semua orang di dekatnya berubah. Mulai dari ChanYeol, SeHun, bahkan Sulli; yang terkenal ramah terhadap semua orang. Sebenarnya Kai tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, apa penyebab perubahan sifat-sifat mereka, hanya saja, yang Kai ketahui dengan pasti adalah..–ini menyangkut dirinya.

Saat ini Kai telah resmi menyewa sebuah apartemen yang kecil, namun nyaman. Tentu saja dengan persetujuan orang tuanya –mengingat Kai belum benar-benar pulih. Tapi lagi-lagi, kini ia tidak tinggal sendirian. Terkadang ChanYeol akan menginap disana untuk beberapa hari; katanya sekedar menemani, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, dan menghidupkan kebahagiaan Kai kembali –_setelah badmood sepeninggal SeHun_.

"_Hyung._" ChanYeol mengernyit, baru kali ini Kai menyebut dirinya dengan nama _hyung, _tanpa nama atau tanpa _ejekan_. Kai memandang langit di atas. Langit biru cerah, yang dihiasi oleh beberapa gumpalan awan berbagai bentuk. "Apakah kau juga akan meninggalkanku, _hyung?_"

Sebuah senyuman _paling _tulus milik ChanYeol, terlukis sempurna di wajah _tampan_nya. Tangan besarnya meng_elus _surai Kai, mengalihkan pandangan Kai seketika kepadanya, "Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah." Tuhan, bolehkan Kai benar-benar _egois _sekarang, dengan tidak membiarkan ChanYeol pergi dari kehidupannya sedikit 'pun? –ia tidak ingin orang yang paling _berharga _dan disayanginya pergi dari sisinya, setelah kedua _sahabat tersayang_nya. Setelah kepergian _senyum_ dan _penjaga_nya. Kai meraih lengan ChanYeol, kemudian memeluknya dari arah samping, "_Izinkan _aku untuk membuatmu bahagia _hyung_."

"Tidak Kai."

"Tap–"

Sebuah jari telunjuk menghentikan ucapan Kai seketika. ChanYeol mengusap pelan pipi Kai, sebelum merengkuhnya ke dalam ciuman hangat. _Menyalurkan perasaan mereka selama ini_.

"Tidak Kai, aku yang akan membahagiakanmu. Membuatmu bahagia hingga akhir hidupku."

.

.

_Cinta itu dapat melumpuhkan seseorang dengan sekali pikat. Membuat seseorang itu menjadi orang yang paling bodoh diantara yang lainnya, hingga berujung pada permainannya yang rumit. _

_Cinta itu dapat melumpuhkan pandangan. Tidak memperdulikan fisik, batin, dan otaknya sekali 'pun._

_Cinta itu dapat melumpuhkan kebahagiaan. Karena tidak selamanya cinta itu dapat dipahami._

Tapi Kai dan ChanYeol percaya, walaupun _cinta dapat melumpuhkan_; mereka akan tetap bersama –_hingga akhir hidup_.

.

.

_Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<em>

_Will you love me? Ohh_

_Don't run away  
>Promise me you will stay<em>

.

.

**.The End.**

* * *

><p>Tamat! tamat dengan akhir GaJe pake banget.<p>

Tolong jangan bunuh saya, tapi gak tau kenapa, saya jadi bingung sendiri mau nulis apa, jadi inilah hasilnya.

Lagu diatas: **Kelly Clarkson - Dark** **Side.**

**BIG THANKS FOR REVIEW_ers_**, **FOLLOW_ers_, FAV_ers_, SILENT-READ_ers_, READ_ers_.**

Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

_Mind to Review_?

Regards,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
